


Осень на двоих

by Mariulla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariulla/pseuds/Mariulla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Малфой, в совершенстве владеющий легиллименцией развлекается тем, что читает чужие мысли. В то время как Поттер совсем не рад этой способности, но обстоятельства складываются так, что все кардинально меняется.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Осень на двоих

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на челлендж "Каникулы с Гарри и Драко - 2010"  
> Арт к фику by Thymus

***  
В обеденное время в столовой министерства не протолкнуться. Во всеобщем гомоне и звоне тарелок очень сложно расслышать даже сидящего напротив собеседника. Мне не особо нравится ходить сюда, но с Гермионой легче согласиться, чем попытаться переубедить: обед в столовой занимает меньше всего времени, и она может быстрее вернуться к работе.

У меня никогда не было друга ближе Гермионы. Она всегда понимала меня именно так, как надо, не переламывая смысла слов через призму своего восприятия, как делал это Рон. 

В последнее время мне не удается поговорить с Джинни по душам. Хотя у нас все по-прежнему. Семья моей мечты. Когда дети пошли в школу, мы, казалось, должны были больше времени проводить вместе, но наши интересы разошлись, хотя ни с одним человеком молчать не было так спокойно, как с ней. Я люблю наши вечера. Они дарят мне спокойствие и уверенность. Моя семья – это то, ради чего я живу. И я боюсь разрушить ее случайным словом: Джинни достаточно принципиальна, так что о некоторых вещах ей знать ни к чему. 

В таких случаях на выручку мне приходит Гермиона. Она уже много лет помогает мне справиться с моей главной проблемой, удержать себя в рамках. Другие ничего не знают. Возможно, многих может напугать то, что я могу с легкостью читать их мысли. Перед таким искушением устоять сложно. Но я стараюсь. Гермиона сама предложила когда-то использовать эти навыки в работе, в итоге в аврорате меня все стали считать проницательным. А к концу этого года я займу должность его главы. Я не хочу обманывать сослуживцев, но и не использовать свое умение не могу. 

После смерти Волдеморта окклюменция и легиллименция стали получаться у меня сами собой, безо всяких усилий с моей стороны. Гермиона пыталась понять причину, но безуспешно. Люди, не владеющие окклюменцией, не чувствуют, что я читаю их мысли. Казалось бы, я должен радоваться, но мне важно доверять людям. Так что я стараюсь не давать себе воли уже больше десяти лет. Иногда это легко, а иногда - в моменты ссор или подозрений - желание погрузиться в мягкую прохладу чужих мыслей столь нестерпимо, что приходится собрать все силы, чтобы не сорваться. А с годами я становлюсь все более подозрительным. 

\- Гарри, может тебе стоит отдохнуть? - интересуется Гермиона, помешивая свой неизменный кофе с молоком. 

Рассказ о том, как я перестал верить коллегам и читаю их мысли, получился довольно сумбурным. Проговорив это вслух, я и сам понимаю абсурдность собственных действий. 

\- Сейчас не самое удачное время для отпуска. 

Гермиона рассеянно кивает. Ее мысли сейчас далеко - на это неделе она заканчивает экспериментальное зелье, а о новом побочном эффекте, ставящим под сомнение безопасность его использования, стало известно только сейчас. Ей явно не до моих проблем. 

\- Кстати, как Джинни? Я с ней давно не виделась - ни с того ни с сего спрашивает Гермиона. Будто она совсем забыла, о чем мы говорили до этого. Я вздыхаю и начинаю рассказывать, а Гермиона пьет свой кофе и изредка кивает невпопад. 

Искушение узнать о чем она думает почти непреодолимо. Сегодня она сама не своя: работа, о которой она предпочитает молчать, отнимает у нее все силы. Но Гермиона немного владеет окклюменцией и почувствует вторжение в свое сознание, так что даже попытка незаметно прочесть поверхностные мысли обречена на провал. Наверное, я становлюсь параноиком, раз начинаю подозревать даже Гермиону и оцениваю возможность чтения ее мыслей. 

Похоже, просто настало время, когда ее работа перевесила дружбу. Все проходит, давно пора было привыкнуть к этому и не расстраиваться по пустякам. Гермиона берет сумочку и поспешно собирается уходить. Я ловлю ее за запястье, она оборачивается, ее кудри подпрыгивают вверх и вниз, словно небольшие пружинки. 

\- Ты не пропадай, присылай хоть сов иногда. - Я невольно разжимаю руку. 

\- Постараюсь, - отвечает Гермиона и направляется к выходу. Сделав несколько шагов, она останавливается, разворачивается ко мне и, извиняясь, добавляет: - прости, я с этим зельем сама не своя, все забываю. 

Теперь она уже не оборачивается и спешит в свою лабораторию на нижних этажах министерства. Кто бы мог подумать, что она станет невыразимцем. 

Я тем временем перевожу взгляд на часы - стрелки показывают половину первого. До конца обеда еще полчаса; время в аврорате течет медленно, и я решаю отправиться прогуляться. Сегодня солнечно, а парк у Министерства особенно красив осенью, когда желтеют кроны деревьев и каждое дуновение ветра запускает в недолгий полет несколько одиноких листьев. В центре парка их убирают и остается унылый серый асфальт. А вот на дальних дорожках еще можно насладиться шуршанием листвы под ногами. Здесь нет ни скамеек, ни детских площадок, зато под липой лежит огромная куча листьев. И я, воровато оглянувшись, подхожу к ней, чтобы разворошить. Пусть это будет глупо, по-ребячески, но надо же как-то дать выход своей злости. 

Но тут в моей голове раздается резкий голос: "Не смей!" Я оглядываюсь, пытаясь найти говорящего, и вижу человека в сером драповом пальто. Драко Малфоя я не видел уже год.

\- Это мои листья, - серьезно говорит он, - найди себе другие.

Я с недоумением смотрю на Малфоя и не могу понять, что он тут делает. А главное, каким образом его слова прозвучали в моей голове. 

\- У аристократов появился новый вид развлечений? А я и не знал, - говорю я, одновременно пытаясь прочесть его мысли. 

\- Иногда плебейские забавы и нам не чужды. 

Его мысли закрывает очень мощный щит. Я даже не уверен, получится ли у меня пройти сквозь такой. И в тот же момент я ощущаю, как он пытается прочесть мои мысли - я немного расслабился и не обновлял щит уже больше суток, надо усиливать защиту. 

\- Какая беспечность. Но реакция у тебя хорошая. 

Вот же наглец! Первый порыв - ответить, но я удерживаюсь - провокация Малфоя получается какой-то глупой, прямо как в школе. И я решаю удивить его - вместо ответной колкости, я улыбаюсь. Мне удается смутить его, и он теряется, а чтобы скрыть замешательство поправляет большой вязаный шарф, который ему совсем не идет. 

Он собирается еще что-то сказать, но замирает, глядя куда-то мимо меня. Оборачиваюсь. За мной стоит удивленная Гермиона.. 

\- Что ты здесь делаешь с Малфоем? 

\- Случайная встреча. 

Зная Гермиону, я уверен - она уже успела вообразить, что у меня какие-то дела с Малфоем. 

\- И тебе привет, Грейнджер, - весело говорит Малфой, похоже его эта ситуация забавляет. 

\- Ты меня искала? - спрашиваю я. 

На Малфоя лучше не обращать внимания. Он странно себя ведет, хотя последние несколько лет держался подчеркнуто вежливо и старался со мной не пересекаться. 

\- Да, Гарри, нам надо поговорить, - говорит Гермиона, поворачиваясь к Малфою спиной. 

\- Вы можете представить, что меня здесь нет! – иронично замечает Малфой и хмурится. Он наверное не привык, чтобы его так открыто игнорировали. 

\- Пойдем к Фортескью? 

\- Пойдем, а то на улице холодно, - отвечает Гермиона и берет меня под руку. 

\- Пока, Малфой, буду рад больше с тобой не встречаться. 

\- Поттер, Грейнджер, - Малфой церемонно раскланивается и уходит. 

Я ничего не говорю, только провожаю его взглядом. Он идет, шаркая ногами и вороша листву. 

\- Неприятный тип, - говорит Гермиона. 

\- Тебе приходилось с ним общаться? 

\- Да, по работе. 

Гермиона немного нервничает и поправляет мне воротник, чтобы скрыть волнение. Так вот в чем дело. Интересно, что натворил Малфой, если им занялись невыразимцы? 

\- Он не внушает мне доверия. Дашь посмотреть дело, по которому он у вас проходил? 

\- Прости, Гарри, я не могу, это секретная информация. 

Я вздыхаю. Их отдел постоянно тормозит работу аврората - не предоставляет информацию, забирает дела - они считают, что им все можно, раз они напрямую подчиняются министру. 

\- Жаль, тогда пошли. 

***   
Информация, которую мне удалось собрать по Малфою, очень скучна. Ничего интересного. Работает с финансами, живет с женой и сыном в родовом поместье. После войны ни в какие темные делишки не впутывался. Только где и как Малфой умудрился пересечься с невыразимцами? И когда он научился защищать сознание? Может ли он читать чужие мысли, так же как я? За такое, конечно, нельзя привлечь Малфоя к ответственности, но в обществе открыто осуждается навык чтения мыслей. Хотя без палочки легиллименция удавалась единицам. 

В аврорате все постепенно налаживается, мы закончили работу над громким делом Питерса о проникновении в гоблинский банк. Хоть он и считается безопасным, на моей памяти это уже третье ограбление. Становится больше свободного времени, и я навожу новые справки о Малфое. Оказывается, он не обычный финансист, у него крупнейший инвестиционный фонд. И на работе он в последние полгода появляется редко, оставив все заместителю. Из ответа Гринготтса я узнал размер легального состояния Малфоя. Я и сам не бедствовал, но понятия не имел, что можно сделать со всеми деньгами, которые он хранит на открытых счетах в банке. За Малфоем было бы неплохо установить наблюдение, но мне не хотелось, чтобы о моем небольшом расследовании знали в отделе. 

***   
Скоро у нас с Джинни годовщина. Хочется подарить что-то необычное, оригинальное, что не забудется быстро. Раньше у меня никогда не было проблем с выбором, я уже задолго до торжества продумывал свой подарок. Но в этом году как-то все закрутилось, мы отдалились друг от друга, и я не знаю, чем Джинни можно удивить. На Диагон-Аллее мне ничего не нравится, из витрин на меня смотрят банальные безделушки, поэтому я иду в маггловский Лондон в надежде найти подарок там. 

Прожив столько лет в волшебном мире, я начинаю воспринимать как чудо мир магглов. Не имея в себе ни грамма волшебства, они создают потрясающие вещи, а в чем-то даже преуспели больше нашего: компьютеры, интернет, да те же сотовые телефоны делают жизнь намного легче. У них свое волшебство, оно просто другое. Огромное колесо обозрения - Лондонское око - тоже одно из чудес магглов. Уже давно хочу туда сходить с Джинни и детьми, посмотреть на Лондон сверху. Мы, конечно, не увидим Диагон-Аллею и другие улочки магического квартала, но сможем окунуться в другую, малознакомую нам сказку. 

Если в волшебных магазинах все витрины мутные, то в этом ювелирном они блестят настолько, что можно увидеть и себя, и людей, стоящих на другой стороне улицы. Среди них я замечаю знакомый зеленый шарф и оборачиваюсь. Так и есть - Малфой. Если бы не выделяющийся шарф, я бы его и не заметил - он выглядит совсем как обычный маггл. Он неторопливо идет, рассматривая витрины. Конечно, это не мое дело, но ведь интересно, что он здесь забыл. Поэтому я усиливаю защиту сознания и следую за ним, держась на безопасном расстоянии. Мы проходим пару кварталов. Непохоже, что Малфой куда-то спешит - обычный прогуливающийся человек. Только вот обычно чистокровные маги не гуляют по маггловскому Лондону. Малфой заходит в небольшой зоомагазинчик и через несколько минут выходит оттуда со свертком, потом - в кондитерскую. Мне становится все интересней. Пройдя еще квартал, Малфой сворачивает в какой-то дом. А я, выждав пять минут, захожу следом. Но не представляю, в какую из квартир зашел Малфой - их в этом доме немало. 

По лестнице спускается пожилая женщина, и я решаюсь спросить у нее. 

\- Я только что видел друга - высокий блондин в черном пальто, он зашел в этот дом. 

\- А, вы о Драко? Он живет в седьмой квартире. 

\- Большое спасибо! 

Седьмая квартира расположена на втором этаже. Я останавливаюсь перед дверью, не зная как поступить. Но потом решаюсь и стучу. Дверь открывает Малфой в простых черных брюках и рубашке - сейчас он совсем не похож на мага, до сегодняшнего дня я видел его лишь в одежде волшебников. 

\- Привет! Проходи, я тебя уже заждался, - Малфой совсем не удивлен, он широко раскрывает дверь, и я прохожу в квартиру. 

\- Ты заметил, как я за тобой шел? 

Малфой утвердительно кивает. 

\- А зачем тебе эта квартира? – Я решил ничего не стесняться и поэтому вовсю глазею по сторонам. Не похоже, что это квартира такого богатого человека. Она обычная. 

Малфой смеется. 

\- Да, с воображением у тебя туго, Поттер. Мне, как и всякому женатому человеку, нужно место, где я бы мог уединиться с понравившейся девушкой. 

\- У тебя есть любовница? – я удивлен. Оказывается, все так банально. 

\- И не одна, - Малфой лукаво улыбается. 

Я хочу пройти дальше, но Малфой меня останавливает, касаясь рукой груди, и выразительно смотрит на мою обувь. Вот же чистюля. Разуваюсь и, пристроив пальто на крючке в прихожей, прохожу в комнату. После полутемного коридора яркий свет режет глаза. Мои ноги утопают в пушистом ковре. Теперь понятно, почему Малфой ходит по дому босиком. В комнате ничего нет, кроме большого бежевого дивана. Но все внимание концентрируется на окне с низким широким подоконником, которое занимает почти всю стену. 

Мне здесь нравится. 

\- А чего любовное гнездышко скромновато? С твоими-то деньгами, - оглядев комнату, говорю я, поддеть Малфоя - дело святое. 

\- Я стал скрягой. Так что не забудь отдать деньги за мороженое. 

\- Какое еще мороженое? - изумляюсь я. 

\- Шоколадное. Я купил его для тебя, когда заметил, что ты увязался за мной. 

\- Зачем? 

\- Надо же чем-то угощать гостя. Располагайся, - Малфой указывает на диван и скрывается за одной из дверей, видимо, ведущей в кухню. 

Я молча сажусь на диван, надо заметить, очень удобный. У моих ног раздается мяуканье, и через мгновение на диван запрыгивает мохнатое чудовище, оказавшееся большим серым котом с надменной мордой, и оценивающе смотрит на меня. 

-Так вот для кого корм, - говорю я и пытаюсь погладить кота, но он тут же спрыгивает на пол. 

\- Потрясающее умозаключение, - раздается из-за моей спины. Малфой обходит диван и отдает мне пиалу с мороженым. 

\- Его зовут Граф, поаккуратней с ним, а то оцарапает. 

Малфой пересекает комнату и выглядывает в окно. 

\- Смотри. 

Я поднимаюсь и встаю рядом. Мороженое тает на языке. Очень вкусно. Интересно откуда он знает, что это мое любимое? 

\- Видишь продавщицу в цветочном магазине? Она изменяет мужу с его начальником. И боится, что муж узнает. А вот этот человек в черной шляпе считает, что за ним постоянно следят, и каждый день уходит от воображаемого преследования. Мне еще очень нравится парочка в кафе. Девушка виртуозно запудрила мозги этому сынку успешного коммерсанта. Через месяц у них свадьба, но он не знает, что у нее двое детей. 

\- Малфой, ты что, копаешься в их мыслях? - предполагаю я. Если так, почему он с легкостью рассказывает об этом? 

Малфой удивленно приподнимает бровь и корчит презрительную гримасу, мгновенно напомнив себя одиннадцатилетнего. 

\- Ну что ты как ребенок! Я не собираюсь использовать эти знания против них. Просто интересно. Они такие забавные. 

\- Это люди, Малфой! Такие же, как и мы! 

\- Не будь таким скучным. Если в этой жизни мы умеем копаться в чужих мыслях, надо пользоваться. Тем более это весело. 

Молчу, пытаться в чем-то переубедить Малфоя бесполезно Я вообще не понимаю, что тут делаю и зачем мне это надо. А Малфой стоит как ни в чем не бывало и пытается что-то рассмотреть в моих глазах. 

\- Тебе ведь тоже хочется! – произносит он с легкой улыбкой. 

Я в растерянности. Мои мысли скрывает мощный щит. Как он мог прочитать их? Его бы в аврорат, но я не могу ни в чем его обвинить. А он стоит, смотрит на меня, слегка улыбаясь, и указывает на девушку в светлом сарафане на другой стороне дороги. 

\- Прочитай ее, попробуй! - он сосредотачивает взгляд на ней, а улыбка превращается в ухмылку. Я уверен, Малфой сейчас в ее мыслях. 

Я не могу понять, что я здесь делаю, зачем я пошел за ним. Здесь все абсурдно. Странная, почти пустая квартира. Неправильный дружелюбный Малфой с шоколадным мороженым и серым котом. А мне хочется прочесть мысли той девушки, сравнить их с тем, что узнает Малфой, посоревноваться с ним, кто лучше. Такое желание трудно подавить, но я справляюсь. 

\- Ты псих! - говорю я и направляюсь к выходу. 

Перед дверью сидит мохнатое чудовище и, не обращая ни на кого внимания, вылизывается. Похоже, он не собирается уходить. 

\- А ну, брысь! – я шикаю и делаю резкий взмах рукой. 

Мохнатое чудовище недовольно мяукает, но все же отходит, помахивая хвостом. Видимо, оценил свои силы и решил со мной не связываться. 

Закрывая за собой дверь, я слышу голос Малфоя: 

\- Не обижайся на этого дурака, Граф, он тебя недостоин. 

Я останавливаюсь на лестнице, берусь за холодный поручень и оборачиваюсь, понимая, что хочу вернуться. 

***   
На следующий день, покупая пирожные в кондитерской, я слышу за спиной ехидный Малфоевский голос: 

\- Я люблю ванильные. 

\- С чем тебя и поздравляю, - отвечаю я и забираю сверток с прилавка. 

Вернувшись, домой, я решил, что общение с Малфоем мне ни к чему. Наверняка у него есть какой- то план. Возможно, он хочет испортить мою репутацию, доказав всем, что я просто так читаю чужие мысли. Тогда я могу даже потерять работу. Ведь неспроста он появился в парке. 

Поэтому я даже не смотрю на Малфоя и выхожу из кондитерской, но он следует за мной. 

\- Если ты не понял, то это был намек, чтобы ты купил мне пирожное, - Выражение лица Малфоя сейчас самое дружелюбное из всех возможных. 

Он точно что-то замышляет. 

Я резко останавливаюсь и смотрю Малфою прямо в глаза. 

\- Не буду. Малфой, мне пора домой, меня там ждут. 

Малфой весь сжимается, втягивает голову в плечи и как-то странно смотрит, чуть наклонив голову. 

\- Ну ладно, - он разворачивается и уходит. 

Я смотрю ему вслед, пока он не скрывается за поворотом. Желание окликнуть задушено в зародыше.   
***   
Малфой не появляется всю неделю. А я все чаще вспоминаю тот вечер, когда нагрубил ему у кондитерской. К тому же, мне не понятно, как ему удалось прочесть мои мысли. Он точно знает, что у меня проблемы с контролем легиллименции, и сорт моего любимого мороженого. Это нельзя так просто оставлять. 

Поэтому я после работы направляюсь в квартиру Малфоя, неся с собой ванильные пирожные. Стучу, но дверь никто не открывает. Мысленно обзываю себя дураком. Почему я был так уверен, что он дома? Он же сам говорил, что квартира ему нужна только для встреч с любовницами. Хотя зачем заводить в такой квартире кота? В конце концов, ему нужно будет покормить Графа, значит, Малфой должен появиться. Сажусь на ступеньки - решаю подождать. На кованых перилах слева от меня расположился паук. Но наблюдать за притаившимся пауком скучно, и я перевожу взгляд на пирожные. В животе урчит, и я решаю, что если Малфой не придет в течение получаса, то останется без сладкого. 

Раздается скрип, и открывается дверь малфоевской квартиры. Сам хозяин, видимо, решил прогуляться. Он в пальто, шарфе и перчатках. Последний раз я его в мантии видел первого сентября у Хогвартс-экспресса. Интересно откуда у него такая любовь к маггловской одежде? 

\- Почему ты не открыл? – Я возмущен. Этот гаденыш, оказывается, просто трусливо прятался. 

\- Я на тебя обиделся! 

\- А я принес тебе ванильное пироженное, - протягиваю ему пакет. 

\- Одними пирожными ты себе прощение не заслужишь. И вообще, я ухожу, - говорит Малфой уже более спокойным тоном и забирает пакет. На секунду скрывается в квартире и возвращается уже без него. 

\- Я иду на Набережную Виктории, прогуляться. Ты со мной? 

Я киваю и встаю со ступенек. Малфой придирчиво рассматривает меня и кивает, словно что-то для себя решая. 

До метро идем молча. Малфой как будто не замечает меня, и мне приходится стараться, чтобы не отставать от его быстрого шага. Потом мы спускаемся в метро - я очень удивлен, обычно маги его всячески избегают, предпочитая наземные виды транспорта, но Малфой, похоже, здесь бывает часто. 

\- А почему мы не взяли такси? Оно удобнее, - замечаю я, проталкиваясь через толпу людей. Не знаю, как Малфою, но мне здесь не по себе. 

\- Мне нравится метро. Много людей, много мыслей, - спокойно отвечает Малфой, наверное, он уже прекратил дуться. 

Я уже собираюсь возмутиться, но вспоминаю наш прошлый разговор и осознаю бессмысленность своих попыток. Но мне интересно, как живет Малфой, зная мысли других людей, и поэтому я начинаю разговор, как только мы заходим в вагон. 

\- Я использую легиллименцию только для работы. 

\- А я просто так, хотя начал развивать ее именно для работы. Подписывая новый контракт, мне нужно быть уверенным, что люди говорят правду. 

\- Ты давно ею занялся? 

\- Пару лет серьезно, ну и немного в школе. Она легко мне дается, видимо эта способность передалась от отца. 

\- Ты так спокойно об этом говоришь, будто бы тебе понравилось, если б твои мысли читали. 

Малфой смеется. 

\- Это невозможно, у меня хороший щит. 

\- А если бы не было? 

\- Ну, тогда я был бы очень недоволен, но я же не собираюсь сообщать людям, что я их читаю. 

\- Это было бы слишком даже для тебя. 

\- И правда, - Малфой кивает со всей серьезностью, на которую способен. 

Мы выходим из метро и попадаем на набережную. Здесь достаточно ветрено, и Малфой плотнее кутается в свой шарф. У меня шарфа нет, и я поднимаю ворот пальто, чтобы хоть как-то защититься от пронизывающего ветра. 

\- На Рождество я подарю тебе шарф. Если ты, конечно, раньше не помрешь от холода, - Малфой выглядит довольным своей нелепой шуткой. 

Его ехидство надо пропускать мимо ушей. Зачем вестись на такие дешевые провокации? 

\- Уже после окончания школы я мог с легкостью читать мысли, но использовать эту способность просто так мне казалось неправильным, - Я не собирался говорить об этом с Малфоем, но острая потребность выговориться человеку, который поймет, победила. Я про себя усмехаюсь - в последнее время я проигрываю даже самому себе. 

\- Почему? – тон Малфоя становится серьезным. Он прекратил дурачиться, как бы он ни строил из себя мистера «мне все равно», я вижу, что его это тоже волнует. 

\- Мысли на то и мысли, что они личное дело каждого человека. 

Похоже, мой довод Малфоя не устроил. Да и мне он тоже показался слабоватым. 

\- Легиллименция на то и легиллименция, чтобы читать мысли других людей. Выходит, мы на это имеем полное право. 

\- Понимаешь, с одной стороны, я хочу, но с другой стороны, мне это противно, - говорю я, остановившись и облокотившись на обшарпанную ограду у реки. 

\- А тебе разве не нравится ощущение знания правды? – уточняет Малфой и начинает пальцами легко постукивать по ограде. 

\- Нравится, даже слишком. Но если я буду читать мысли у жены и детей, то это породит новую ложь с моей стороны, ведь я не смогу сказать, что читаю их. 

Солнце уже село, но небо еще не стало черным. Я перевожу взгляд на противоположный берег. Там возвышается громадное колесо Лондонского глаза. Вечером на нем зажгли бледно-малиновые огни. Оно неспешно крутится, и на воде мерцает отражение его сияния. Оно настолько велико по сравнению с другими постройками, что мне кажется, будто сейчас его опоры не выдержат, колесо сорвется и покатится прямо в реку. 

\- Оно не может упасть, - заявляет Малфой. 

\- Что? Откуда ты знаешь? – я поражен, он вновь, несмотря на щиты, прочел мои мысли. 

\- Здесь все об этом думают, даже я. 

Я опять не понимаю Малфоя, кажется, что разгадка его поведения близка, вот-вот - и, словно снитч, окажется в руке, но она ускользает с каждым разом все дальше. 

\- Какое благородство – добровольно лишаешь себя преимущества. Ты же будешь знать о любом обмане, - возвращается к разговору Малфой после неловкого молчания. За это время я дважды пытался посчитать кабинки, сколько их - тридцать две или тридцать четыре? Колесо крутится постоянно, и я сбиваюсь со счета. 

\- Гермиона говорит, что надо доверять людям, а иначе все вокруг станут врагами. 

\- Ну и как, получается? Доверять даже незнакомым людям, даже врагам? - интересуется Малфой, лукаво улыбаясь. 

\- Ну, я в некоторой степени доверяю даже тебе. 

\- Как по-гриффиндорски! - фыркает Малфой и продолжает пальцами выстукивать какой-то мотив на каменной ограде. Меня это уже порядком раздражает. 

\- Как есть, - говорю я и накрываю рукой пальцы Малфоя. Холодные - ему нужны перчатки. Малфой смотрит на меня с непониманием, он даже рот открывает от удивления. Я тут же отпускаю руку – жест получился до боли двусмысленным. 

\- Тогда я разрешаю купить мне мороженое, - говорит Малфой капризными тоном. Опять резкая смена настроения. Мы заходим в магазинчик, и Малфой долго выбирает сорт мороженого, донимая продавца глупыми вопросами. 

\- Он решил, что я идиот! – доверительно сообщает мне Малфой, когда мы уже расположились за столиком. Малфой все-таки остановил свой выбор на персиковом, а я взял шоколадное. 

\- Не может быть! Может это из-за того, что ты переспрашивал состав по три раза? 

\- Никто не совершенен, – говорит Малфой и принимается за свое мороженое. - Так ты любишь шоколадное? 

\- Да, и я думал, что ты это знаешь, раз сам купил мне его, когда я за тобой шел. 

\- А откуда я мог знать? 

\- Тебе как-то удалось прочитать мои мысли! 

Малфой смеется до неприличия громко, и на нас со всех сторон начинают оглядываться. 

\- Я взял наугад, - удается мне разобрать сквозь смех. - А ты подумал, что я прочел твои мысли? 

\- Ну, ты же заметил, что я за тобой иду. 

\- Ты отразился в витрине магазина. Я не могу читать твои мысли - у тебя хороший щит. 

Мне становится неловко - сколько же я всего накрутил из-за этого дурацкого совпадения. 

\- Да, хорошо, что я не пошел в авроры, от такой работы параноиком станешь, - говорит Малфой, чуть наклонив голову на бок. 

\- Просто… - начинаю говорить, но Малфой меня прерывает. 

\- Да ладно, я понимаю, с каждым бывает. 

Ну и что мне теперь делать? 

*** 

Осень подходит к концу, и с каждым днем становится все холоднее. Выпадает снег и тут же превращается в грязную кашу. Сначала я опасался планов Малфоя, помня, что он ничего не делает просто так, но потом прекратил думать об этом. Мне интересно с ним, а остальное неважно. Через некоторое время я замечаю, что начинаю проводить у Малфоя все больше времени. Джинни по вечерам задерживается в Пророке. И когда ее нет дома, чтобы не маяться со скуки, я иду к Малфою. Общение с ним становится уже привычным. Мы в хорошую погоду гуляем по городу, а когда идет дождь, сидим у него в квартире и пьем глинтвейн. Малфой, кстати, прекрасно его готовит. Он обожает сидеть на подоконнике и рассказывать истории, которые вычитывает в сознании других людей. Мне кажется, что он часто приукрашивает и драматизирует, но для меня это не имеет особого значения. И неважно, о чем его истории, они просто есть. 

У него много книг по зельям, легилименции, они стоят на виду, в большом книжном шкафу со стеклянными дверцами. 

\- А твои любовницы не удивляются таким странным интересам? – интересуюсь я. 

\- Поверь, Поттер, когда они здесь, им не до книг. 

Оказалось, что Малфой живет в этой квартире. Почему он ушел из Малфой-мэнора, и как у него дела с Асторией, я не спрашиваю. Как и он не спрашивает о моих. Да и чаще всего нам не до них, гораздо интереснее услышать историю очередной Дафны или Полли, про мужей, любовников и детей. 

Бывает, что Малфой куда-то пропадает по вечерам, тогда я листаю книги по легиллименции, нахожу много интересных замечаний, о которых раньше не слышал. Книги из личной библиотеки Малфоя коренным образом отличаются от тех, что есть в хранилище министерства. Но порой встречаются и абсурдные вещи. Малфой замечает, что я читаю, и приносит другую книгу. 

\- Хватит читать всякую чепуху, - говорит он. - Вот в этой очень интересный поход к легиллименции. 

\- Она, наверное, скучна, как урок профессора Биннса, и это твой коварный план - дать книгу, которая меня усыпит! 

\- Она совсем не скучная, можешь быть спокоен, - сообщает Малфой. 

Это книга "Контроль сознания" Эдриана Боссини, однажды, читая ее, я наткнулся на интересную главу о совмещении сознаний. Там говорилось, что два легиллимента могут совместно создавать новые реальности у себя в подсознании. 

Мне очень интересно такое осуществить. 

Я показываю Малфою эту страницу, и он тут же говорит: 

\- А давай попробуем! 

\- Ты уверен? 

\- Да тут вроде ничего сложного. Нужно только снять щиты и пройти в сознание друг к другу. 

\- Малфой, я не могу их снять. У меня в голове есть воспоминания, которые никому не следует показывать. 

\- Будто мне они интересны, к тому же ты почувствуешь, если я начну их читать. И тогда ты сможешь меня с чистой совестью заавадить. Ну не ломайся! 

Я смеюсь и смотрю на воодушевленное лицо Малфоя. 

\- Ну, давай попробуем. 

\- Я думаю, нам лучше сесть, – говорит Малфой и хлопает рукой рядом с собой по подоконнику. 

\- Диван мягче! - возражаю я 

\- Не хочу диван, я люблю окно! - Малфой иногда становится совершенно невозможным, если он что-то вобьет себе в голову, то переубедить его даже не стоит пытаться. 

Сажусь на подоконник, он большой, и мы свободно тут помещаемся. Малфой сидит напротив, я смотрю ему прямо в глаза, они серые с небольшими карими прожилками. Я концентрируюсь, касаюсь его сознания и чувствую, как он снимает щиты. У Малфоя они подобны зеркалам, я даже вижу в них свое отражение. А потом в одно мгновение они разлетаются на тысячи мелких осколков. Театральщина. 

В его сознании пустота, липкая, объемная, но постепенно вокруг меня одна за одной начинают загораться звезды. Я знаю, что если попытаться в них вглядеться, то я рассмотрю его воспоминания. Малфой возникает рядом со мной. Сейчас он одет в мантию, видимо для разнообразия. 

\- Создай такую же у себя и пусти меня. Нам надо совместить их. 

Я концентрируюсь, снимаю свои щиты, и создаю такое же пространство. Я еще не до конца уверен в правильности своего решения. Быть может, сейчас я совершаю очень большую ошибку. 

\- Готово, - я киваю Малфою, и он исчезает. Теперь я чувствую прикосновение сознания Малфоя. Он там. 

На этом этапе самое главное правильно совместить сознания. Я держу сознание Малфоя и тяну в свое, он делает то же. Мгновение - и мы снова рядом. Ощущения непривычны. Чужое сознание переплелось с моим. Малфой, похоже, тоже растерян. Он направляет руку в сторону и указывает на стеклянный столик. 

\- Что это? 

Я подхожу к столику и беру в руки калейдоскоп, лежащий там. Малфой маг, и ему маггловские детские игрушки незнакомы. 

\- Это мои воспоминания. 

\- Какой оригинальный способ хранения, я такого предмета никогда не видел. 

Малфой не приближается, и я ценю это. Мне важно знать, что мои воспоминания в безопасности. 

\- Это маггловская игрушка - калейдоскоп. У моего кузена была такая в детстве. Надо смотреть сквозь нее на солнце. И можно увидеть, как переливаются разные узоры. Все просто, не у всех такая мания величия, чтобы помещать свои воспоминания в звезды. 

\- Я просто люблю звезды, - отвечает Малфой. - Ты как? 

\- Да вроде нормально. Теперь я чувствую тебя, твое серцебиение, дыхание и волнение. Все как-то необычно, непривычно. 

Малфой серьезно кивает. Здесь он не дурачится и не шутит. Он сосредоточен как никогда. Но может быть, это мои эмоции – со совмещенными сознаниями трудно отделить, где чьи. 

\- Может, попробуем? - обращаюсь я к Малфою. 

\- Давай! Что это будет? 

\- Может, траву для начала? 

Малфой кивает. Я представляю, как под моими ногами появляется зелень, и все вокруг становится зеленым лугом. 

Не выходит. Вокруг все та же черная пустота. 

Малфой расстроен, он даже фыркает от недовольства. 

\- Надо попробовать еще раз! 

Теперь кое-где появляются островки травы. Малфой кидается к одному из них. 

\- Прямо как настоящие! 

\- Они просто кажутся такими. 

-Неважно! Помни, Поттер, наша цель - луг! 

Я вновь концентрируюсь, но в этот раз не появилось ни единой новой травинки. 

\- Мы что-то делаем не так! Вот почему тогда получилось, а сейчас нет? 

Я задумываюсь. Ощущения были разными, только вот почему? 

-Ты же чувствовал разницу? - спрашивает Малфой, и я понимаю причину. 

\- Мне кажется, тогда я почувствовал твои мысли, увидел их, и в моей голове появился тот же образ. 

Несколько проб, и теперь мы стоим на бескрайнем зеленом лугу. Мы поняли секрет, надо подхватывать и развивать мысли друг друга. Это необычно - уступать желаниям другого человека, но только так можно что-то создать. 

За травой последовали река, деревья, горы. У нас в тот раз не получилось создать животных, но это было следствием скорее общего утомления, чем неумения. 

Разрывать сознания очень неприятно, болезненно, и впервые мгновения после не покидает ощущение потери, чего-то очень важного. А мир вокруг словно в дымке. 

\- Это нечто! Надо обязательно повторить! – радостно восклицает Малфой. 

\- Вроде ничего. 

\- Да прекрати выпендриваться, я же все чувствовал, тебе понравилось! 

\- Ладно-ладно, отрицать не буду, - примирительно говорю я. 

Малфой смеется, и в уголках его глаз появляются морщинки. Я, наверное, слишком пристально в него вглядываюсь, поэтому Малфой резко перестает веселиться и серьезно смотрит на меня. 

Повисает неловкое молчание. Я всегда теряюсь в таких ситуациях. 

\- Мне пора. Джинни наверняка уже дома, - говорю я и встаю с подоконника. 

\- Я тебя провожать не буду, – с обидой произносит Малфой. 

Он часто обижается, но я привык. Главное, что он свои обиды забывает уже на следующий день. 

***   
\- У меня есть идея, не терпится попробовать, - говорит Малфой, забираясь на подоконник. 

\- Какая? 

С тех пор, как мы начали совмещать сознания, у Малфоя постоянно появляются новые идеи. Иногда они настолько необычные, что ему удается удивить даже меня. 

\- Мне проще показать. Если я начну объяснять, ты все рано не поймешь. 

\- Я и обидеться могу. 

\- Ну, тогда ты точно не узнаешь, что я придумал. 

Я расслабляюсь и пропускаю в сознание Малфоя, а сам захожу в его; теперь совмещение сознаний занимает у нас пару секунд. Малфой стоит рядом. Думаю, он предложит попробовать создать что-то необычное. В прошлый раз мы создали мир с двумя солнцами и тремя лунами. Но он ничего не предлагает, а просто обхватывает мою руку своими, и от этой близости у меня перехватывает дыхание. Теперь я не просто чувствую Малфоя, я испытываю удовольствие от его прикосновений. Хочется стать большим котом и замурлыкать. Главное, чтобы он не прекращал касаться меня. Он разворачивает мою руку ладонью вверх и легко трогает пальцами. Это как морской прибой, при каждом касании меня словно накрывает волной удовольствия, а когда он убирает руку, уходит и она. И так снова и снова. 

Малфой и сам чувствует подобное - он прерывисто дышит и закатывает глаза. И когда мне уже начинает казаться, что это будет длиться вечность, Малфой резко выдыхает и разрывает связь. 

\- Что это было? 

\- Прикосновение многократно усилило связь. Отсюда и результат, - отвечает Малфой, слегка массируя виски. У него, как и у меня, видимо, тоже раскалывается от острой боли голова. Он слишком резко разорвал связь - наверное, он просто испугался этих ощущений. 

\- И нигде такое не описано? 

\- К сожалению. Я сам не знал, что будет такой эффект, просто решил попробовать. 

Малфой выглядит впечатленным не меньше меня, и я верю ему. Не знаю, куда нас это заведет. Раньше я приходил к нему дважды в неделю, а теперь почти каждый день. Я не думал, что когда-нибудь предпочту компанию Малфоя своей жене. Но мне так нравится сидеть на этом подоконнике, пить горячий глинтвейн, создавать новые миры в наших сознаниях. И все остальное кажется таким неважным. 

***   
\- Я сегодня видел Джинни, - говорит Малфой. 

Он валяется на диване и гладит кота. Я не знаю, что ему ответить, поэтому молчу. 

Малфой искоса смотрит на меня и, не увидев реакции, продолжает: 

\- Ты ее никогда не читал? 

Я уже знаю, что сейчас Малфой посвятит меня в ее мысли. И меня пугает его серьезность. 

\- Боишься узнать то, о чем она действительно думает? 

\- Есть такая вещь как доверие. Я доверяю Джинни и уважаю ее, она мне ни разу не давала повода усомниться в себе, - уверенно говорю я, но мои слова похоже совсем не впечатлили Малфоя, и он ухмыляется. 

Я сажусь на подоконник, отворачиваюсь от Малфоя и смотрю в окно. Мне одновременно хочется и не хочется знать то, что скажет Малфой. 

\- Она тебе изменяет. 

Коротко и ясно. Однозначно. Серьезным тоном. Зачем он мне это сказал? Это наглая ложь, не верю. 

\- Да как ты посмел! - хватаю Малфоя за ворот и толкаю к стене. - Ты лжешь! 

Он ведь просто хочет, чтобы я не сдержался и сегодня прочитал ее. Знает ведь, что сделав это один раз, я больше не смогу сдерживаться и начну читать мысли всех подряд - так же, как и он. 

\- Она постоянно думает о каком-то Дине, - продолжает Малфой, даже не пытаясь сопротивляться. - Она часто остается ночевать у подруг, а? 

\- Заткнись немедленно! Ты врешь, хочешь нас поссорить, - прижимаю Малфоя к стене. - Ты же не живешь со своей семьей и хочешь меня с моей разлучить. Какая же ты мразь! 

\- В отличие от тебя, я не боюсь ничего. Прочти меня, узнай, наконец, правду, - Малфой обхватывает мое лицо руками и заставляет посмотреть себе в глаза. - Сделай это. 

Сейчас все не так, как обычно. Я злюсь и вламываюсь в его сознание резко и грубо. Малфой не успевает снять щиты, и я их разбиваю, хотя и знаю, что это очень болезненно. Но мне сейчас не до нежностей. Не тогда, когда на кону моя семья. Малфой сам приближает ко мне нужное воспоминание. Я беру в руки звезду - она совсем не горячая - и всматриваюсь в нее. 

Вижу сегодняшний день. Малфой кормит кота, идет по туманной улице, ему холодно, он в мантии. Стаканчик огневиски, на который Малфой долго смотрит в дырявом котле, потом пьет. Шелест страниц "Ежедневного пророка". Он будто что-то ищет там. Мне это не нужно, я прокручиваю воспоминания быстрее. Джинни в кремовой теплой мании заполняет какие-то бумаги в Гринготтсе. Вот оно! В воспоминаниях я даже почувствовал секундное колебание Малфоя, а потом он садится позади нее, смотрит на замысловатую прическу и очень осторожно постепенно погружается в ее мысли. 

До этого я никогда не видел ее мыслей. А сейчас в них он ясно увидел Дина Томаса и ее нежные чувства к нему. Заполняя бумаги, она заботливо перебирает в памяти события какого-то их совместного вечера. Белые простыни, скудный свет от мерцающих свечей. И руки Дина, расстегивающие ее блузку. И абсолютно счастливую Джинни, замирающую в предвкушении прикосновений любовника. 

Я покидаю воспоминание и отпускаю Малфоя, он пошатывается и оседает на пол. 

\- Что ты сейчас будешь делать? – раздается его тихий голос. 

\- Не знаю. Пойду домой, поговорю с ней. Ты специально пошел тогда в Гринготтс? 

\- Нет, это случайная встреча. Я просто не смог удержаться. А ты жалеешь, что я тебе рассказал? Может, для тебя лживая семейная жизнь лучше? – Малфой продолжает сидеть на полу. Он держится за голову и не смотрит на меня. 

\- Верность моей семье - самое ценное, что есть у меня, - говорю я и на выдохе заканчиваю: - а ты это отнял. 

\- Невозможно отнять то, чего не было, - Малфой вздыхает. – Выметайся отсюда, беги к своей женушке, она тебе расскажет очередную сказку, а ты ей поверишь. Ты снова обретешь счастливую семью. Только обо мне забудь. Я не хочу иметь ничего общего с теми, кто лжет сам себе. 

Захотелось встать и вмазать по этой нахальной всезнающей морде, которая думает, что что-то может решать за меня. Что я тут делаю? Слушаю сбрендившего Малфоя, пропускаю работу, занимаюсь опасными практиками контроля сознания. Для чего? У меня есть все, что надо для счастья. Самый лучший выход – закрыть сейчас за собой дверь и забыть о нем. 

*** 

Прихожу домой и иду на кухню. Джинни раньше одиннадцати домой не возвращается. Официальная версия – задерживается в редакции. В доме из звуков только тиканье настенных часов. Чтобы скрасить себе время ожидания достаю виски. Стоило, конечно, его разбавить хотя бы льдом, но не сейчас. 

\- Привет, милый! 

Джинни появляется довольная и сияющая, будто у нее не было за плечами долгого рабочего дня, и она провела вечер в приятной компании. Сейчас я почти в этом уверен. Она видит меня в компании виски, подходит ближе и обнимает: 

\- Что случилось? – тихим шепотом спрашивает она, прижимаясь ко мне. 

Ее удивление такое искреннее, что мне на минуту кажется, будто Малфой ухитрился создать ложные воспоминания, чтобы поссорить меня с Джинни. Я отстраняюсь от нее и говорю: 

\- Дин Томас случился. 

Джинни замирает, пытаясь справиться с шоком. А потом берет мой стакан с виски и залпом выпивает. Конечно, она закашливается, а потом садится на соседний стул, старясь не смотреть мне в глаза. 

\- Случился, - Джинни подтверждает все мои опасения. 

На душе стало гадко. Все, во что я верил, ради чего жил, обернулось фальшивкой. Почему я не видел этой фальши, не чувствовал ее в поцелуях и улыбках? 

\- Что теперь будем делать? 

\- Это все не серьезно. Я люблю тебя. 

\- Как? Тогда зачем? – я не понимаю ее слов, проще всего прочесть ее мысли, но я все еще не готов. 

\- Это сложно объяснить, но он - просто мимолетное увлечение, не более. Мне просто это нужно. В нашей любви уже не так много страсти как раньше, а я без нее не могу. Но наша семья – это самое ценное, что есть у меня. 

\- Он ведь не первый, – я не спрашиваю, а утверждаю. 

Джинни кивает и начинает плакать, бросается ко мне на шею, обхватывая руками. 

\- Прости меня, пожалуйста, Гарри, прости, - не перестает повторять она сквозь гулкие рыдания. 

Я растерян и не знаю, как быть. Можно конечно устроить бурную сцену примирения, но я не готов к этому. 

\- Я поживу некоторое время у друзей, - говорю я и отстраняюсь. Ее волосы пахнут духами, которые я ей дарил год назад. Как бы я хотел, чтобы то время вернулось. 

Сбор вещей не занимает много времени. Теперь надо решить куда ехать: к Рону по понятным причинам я не могу, оптимальный вариант – отель, но там я останусь один на один со своей проблемой и могу наделать много глупостей. Лучше пойти и помотать нервы Малфою.   
*** 

Прихожу я в квартиру Малфоя на Флит-стрит уже за полночь. 

Мне открывает дверь Малфой в дурацкой пижаме со змейками и, окинув меня сонным взглядом, сообщает: 

\- Спать будешь на диване. И не вздумай меня будить раньше десяти. 

Малфой виртуозно обходит углы и скрывается в спальне. В комнате тихо и темно, мне уже ничего не хочется, и я валюсь на диван прямо в одежде и мгновенно засыпаю. 

Просыпаюсь я в рано, даже по выходным, когда не надо спешить на службу и можно не вылезать из кровати до обеда. В кровати можно и поваляться, но не на неудобном диване, когда затекли спина и рука, а в ногах спит клубок теплой шерсти. 

Голова раскалывается на части - виски я вчера все же перебрал. Зато после контрастного душа я себя чувствую почти человеком. Совсем человеком я себя почувствую только после чашки крепкого черного кофе. 

Сейчас восемь утра, о чем всем грозно сообщили часы на площади. Как я и предполагал, у Малфоя на кухне полный бардак, попытаться что-то найти - подвиг. Поэтому кофе и турку я призываю заклинанием. Проходит еще немного времени, и насыщенный аромат кофе заполняет всю кухню. Судя по запаху, кофе у Малфоя отменный. Но чашку приходится мыть - чистая посуда у Малфоя закончилась, наверное, еще в прошлом веке. И делая первый глоток вожделенного кофе, я думаю о том, что теперь у меня есть полное право обзывать его Грязильдой. 

Тут дверь на кухню открылся и появился очень злой и не выспавшийся Малфой. 

\- Ты почему меня разбудил? 

Приходится судорожно вспоминать, когда я мог нашуметь. Малфой, видя мое непонимание, чуть смягчается. 

\- Ты сварил кофе. 

\- А причем тут твой сон? 

\- Меня будит запах кофе. 

\- О! Извини, я не знал. 

Я, наверное, выгляжу очень раскаявшимся, потому что в следующее мгновение Малфой самодовольно хмыкает и забирает мою чашку с кофе. 

\- Ты чего? Налей себе сам. 

\- Не могу, чистой посуды нет. 

\- Так помой! 

Похоже ситуация очень забавляет Малфоя. Но в чашку он вцепился так, что отобрать ее у него невозможно. 

\- И сколько времени ты планируешь ломать мой диван? - меняет тему Малфой. 

\- Не знаю, - этим утром я гнал от себя мысли об изменах жены, занимая голову простыми вещами: душ, кофе, прозвище для Малфоя. 

\- Учти, я выставлю тебе счет за проживание. 

\- Я в тебе не сомневался. 

\- Ты вчера прочел мысли Джинни? - Малфой резко перестал шутить и спрашивает серьезно. 

\- Нет, она мне сама все сказала. 

Малфой вдруг засмеялся и сквозь смех заметил: 

\- Ты неисправимый гриффиндорец. Она же могла соврать. 

\- Мне все равно, - отрезаю я и мою себе новую чашку. Жаль, что кофе уже остыл. 

\- Да прекрати, я же вижу, что ты переживаешь, - Малфой встает и разворачивает меня к себе. Таких прикосновений он раньше себе не позволял. А теперь крепко держит меня за локти и смотрит прямо в глаза. 

\- Пусти меня, - еле слышно произносит он, стоя в моем сознании перед щитами. 

Хочется заснуть, а проснувшись - увидеть, понять, что измена - просто страшный сон. И жизнь вновь проста и размеренна. Ежедневные ужины в кругу семьи, разбитые коленки, пустые ссоры, после которых так приятно мириться - все осталось неизменным. 

\- Пусти меня, - вновь повторяет Малфой, прикасаясь рукой к щиту. - Я знаю как тебе сейчас тяжело. Позволь помочь. 

Я опускаю щиты и сам проскальзываю в сознание Малфоя. 

В этот раз фантазирует Малфой, а я просто подхватываю его образы. И развиваю их. Мы у озера, оно очень похоже на Хогвартское, но это не оно - слишком вытянутое, немного другой рельеф местности, а рядом нет замка. 

Малфой опускается на траву рядом со мной, и я переплетаю наши пальцы. Сразу становится хорошо. Воспоминания о разговоре с Джинни становятся неважными. Сейчас существует только этот мир, где нет ничего, кроме бескрайнего луга с ярко-зеленой травой и озера. Я уверен, что в нем теплая вода. Малфой молчит, он знает, что сейчас слова лишние. Я бы ни с кем не разделил этот мир. 

Он валяется на траве и наблюдает за плывущими в небе облаками, меняя их форму. Потом ему наскучивает это занятие, и он разгоняет их все, оставив чистое голубое небо. 

\- Хорошо! – объявляет Малфой. 

Я киваю, а потом резко перекатываюсь на него и накрываю его губы своими. 

Это не так как в реальности, тут ощущения другие – на более глубоком уровне эмоций. 

Малфой отвечает, так спокойно и уверенно, будто мы такими поцелуями обмениваемся каждый день. А потом он обхватывает меня руками, притягивая все ближе и ближе. Я практически ничего не соображаю от нахлынувших чувств, я уже не могу разобрать где чьи, и я разрываю поцелуй, чтобы перевести дыхание. Коварство Малфоя не знает предела - он тут же касается губами моей шеи, чередуя почти невесомые поцелуи с легкими укусами. 

Наши сознания переплетаются слишком сильно, и я ощущаю, что еще чуть-чуть - и перемешаются воспоминания. Эта грань уже близко. 

\- Стой, - говорю я. 

Малфоя приходится от себя отрывать почти насильно. Он смотрит на меня, но похоже не совсем понимает, что происходит. Его взгляд расфокусирован, а дыхание прерывисто. Я вижу - он не контролирует свою магию. Если сейчас вернуться в реальность, для Малфоя это может плохо кончиться. 

Мне приходится отсесть от него подальше, но удается это проделать с трудом, так крепко он обхватывает меня. Мне становится стыдно за свой необдуманный поступок, но я осознаю, что Малфой для меня стал чем-то большим, чем обычный друг. Спустя минуту он уже вполне в себе. Я ожидаю подколок, ехидства, но он молчит. 

\- Пора возвращаться, - просто говорит он 

\- Послушай, то, что только что произошло... 

\- Потом об этом поговорим, - Малфой улыбается и кивает. 

Но и вернувшись, он избегает этого разговора. И я решаю, что лучше не вспоминать о случившемся. 

А потом я заставляю Малфоя мыть посуду - смотрится это очень комично. Презрительно вскинув бровь, он тщательно перемывает каждую тарелку. Почему-то он не хочет пользоваться магией. 

\- А я-то надеялся увидеть посудную магию в исполнении аристократа. Без нее же дольше! 

\- Магия плохо отмывает, - отвечает Малфой, ставя последнюю тарелку на стол. 

Потом Малфой тащит меня гулять по каким-то малознакомым мне улицам Лондона. Мы просто бродим и говорим обо всем, кроме семьи. К концу дня, когда у меня уже не хотят идти ноги, я хватаюсь за Малфоя и аппарирую нас к нему в квартиру. 

\- На сегодня хватит! - говорю я и заваливаюсь на несчастный скрипучий диван. 

\- Я принесу глинтвейн, - заявляет Малфой и скрывается на кухне. 

\- Ты прочел Асторию и поэтому ушел?- спрашиваю я напрямую, забирая из его рук горячий напиток. Теперь моя очередь задавать неудобные вопросы. 

\- В некотором роде. 

Я ничего не понял, но на всякий случай кивнул. 

\- Я бы хотел повторить, - Малфой смотрит в сторону окна. Терпеть не могу его манеру не смотреть собеседнику в лицо. 

\- Что повторить? - уточняю я. 

\- То, что было у озера. 

\- Опасно - твое сознание нестабильно, - говорю я. Хоть это и было невероятно хорошо, нельзя допустить повторения. 

\- Я уверен, что справлюсь, - уверенно говорит Малфой и проскальзывает в мое сознание. 

На этот раз он действительно справляется. Как и во все следующие.

***  
Выходные заканчиваются, и понедельник приносит с собой необходимость идти на работу. Я собираюсь и заглядываю в комнату к Малфою - он спит на животе, обхватив подушку руками. В комнате плотно задернуты шторы - свет тоже мешает Малфою спать по утрам.

На работе все как обычно, я не занимаюсь непосредственно расследованиями с тех пор, как стал заместителем начальника аврората. Свободного времени стало больше, но возросла и ответственность за действия подчиненных. Перед министром отчитываемся и я, и мой начальник – Майкл Гудвин. Вот и сегодня с утра нас ждет очередная выволочка – двое авроров, при задержании карманника, нарушили статус секретности. Пришлось стереть память десятерым магглам. Министр сегодня многословен, его нотации, кажется, длятся, как минимум, вечность. В свой кабинет я попадаю только к обеду. Настроение отвратительное, как и всегда после посещения министра. По-видимому, все уже в курсе, неудивительно, что никто не попадается мне на глаза. 

Сидя на диванчике для посетителей, в кабинете меня дожидается Джинни. Как только я вхожу, она бросается ко мне. 

\- Прости меня, Гарри! – говорит она, громко всхлипывая. 

Я мягко отстраняю ее и говорю: 

\- Я еще не готов, не трать время попусту. 

\- Гарри! Наши… – начинает она, но я, не дослушав, аппарирую в Атриум Министерства. 

Как мне быть с Джинни, я пока не решил. Надеюсь, она больше не будет приходить ко мне на работу. Сейчас я не уверен, что могу принять верное решение. Благо, дети в школе. Иначе для них наша ссора стала бы серьезным испытанием. 

Днем я подвергаюсь допросу Гермионы, она вылавливает меня в коридоре и, все подробно выяснив, предлагает пожить у нее. Но я отказываюсь, объявив, что живу у Малфоя. На мгновение она даже теряет дар речи, а потом начинает расписывать все возможные ужасы жизни у хорька. 

После такого дня хочется малости – пораньше лечь спать, и вечером я аппарирую прямо в квартиру, мечтая о кружке горячего глинтвейна. Но оказавшись дома - почему-то так я сразу так стал называть это место - я понимаю, что моим планам не суждено сбыться. Взъерошенный Малфой оказывается рядом, и, хватает меня за руку. 

\- Граф пропал! – Малфой не смотрит на меня, быстро переводит взгляд с одного предмета на другой и продолжает сильнее стискивать мое запястье. Он очень расстроен, кажется, что еще чуть-чуть - и у него начнется истерика. 

\- Когда? 

\- Я его с утра не видел, - Малфой опускает голову. - Он, наверное, стал чувствовать себя одиноко и ушел к другому хозяину. 

Малфой забирается на диван и обхватывает руками колени, кладя на них голову. Сейчас он совсем странный. Потеря кота – не повод вести себя как ребенок. Пожалуй, случилось что-то еще, просто он не хочет говорить. А спросить напрямую я не решаюсь. 

\- Большей чепухи в жизни не слышал. Успокойся. 

\- Он ведь сам ко мне пришел жить. Увязался за мной на углу в квартале отсюда и шел до самого дома. Он выбрал меня, а я его разочаровал. Теперь он найдет другого хозяина. 

Я смеюсь. Хоть я и не знаю, зачем Малфой дурачится, почему он не может поговорить со мной серьезно, но мне нравится быть здесь, помогать искать мохнатое чудовище. 

\- Если продолжишь развивать эту тему, я решу, что на тебя наложили заклятье глупости. Ты где его искал? 

Малфой надувает губы и становится похожим на обиженного зверька. 

\- Везде - в квартире, в доме, даже в ближайших подворотнях. 

\- Ты на него магический маячок не вешал? 

\- Нет, я не думал, что он может потеряться 

Это на него не похоже, и я совсем запутываюсь - не знаю какого Малфоя воспринимать всерьез. Вот найдем кота, и я его спрошу напрямую, должен же он объяснить мне, что с ним происходит. 

\- Пойдем еще раз поищем. 

\- Это бесполезно, - говорит Малфой, выходя из квартиры. 

\- Не говори глупостей, ты идешь искать в подвал, а я - на чердак. 

\- Его там нет, двери закрыты. 

\- Коты всегда найдут, где пролезть, так что за тобой подвал. 

Малфой бегом спускается по лестнице. 

А я направляюсь на чердак, надеясь, что это мохнатое чудовище поскорее найдется. После такого дня все, что хочется - это поскорей заснуть, а не лазить по подворотням и помойкам в поисках малфоевского любимчика. Дверь на чердак оказывается приоткрытой. За ней пыльно и темно, я громко чихаю и применяю "люмос". Вокруг висит паутина, я делаю несколько шагов по чердаку, и тут раздается громкое «Мяу!». Мохнатое чудовище, как оказалось, запуталось в веревке и даже не пытается выбраться, а просто лежит и дожидается помощи. Я пытаюсь его высвободить, но он простестующе шипит и пытается меня оцарапать. 

\- Да я ж вытащить тебя хочу! Неблагодарный! 

Он как будто все понимает и перестает выпускать когти. И мне, наконец, удается его распутать. 

На лестнице нас встречает Малфой. 

\- Граф! – кричит он и, подбежав, обнимает меня за плечи и прижимает к себе. Личное пространство кота нарушено и он жалобно мяучит. 

\- До чего я дожился, меня путают с котом! - шучу я, что бы как-то сгладить неловкость момента. Объятья Малфоя очень приятны и только мохнатое чудовище на моих руках мешает мне обнять его в ответ. 

\- Спасибо, Поттер, - тихо говорит Малфой, забирая у меня кота, и улыбается. 

 

***   
В пятницу вечером, возвращаясь в квартиру на Флит-стрит, меньше всего я ожидаю там увидеть Гермиону. Она стоит ко мне спиной и о чем-то переговаривается с Малфоем. 

\- Что ты тут делаешь? – удивленно спрашиваю я. 

\- Привет, - Гермиона сразу начинает собираться. - Мне пора. 

Ничего не объяснив, она подходит ко мне и, поцеловав в щеку, аппарирует. 

\- Что она здесь делала? 

\- Я не могу сказать, все дела невыразимцев засекречены. 

\- Странно, что у вас есть какие-то общие дела - Гермиона о тебе невысокого мнения. 

\- Иногда приходится поступать вопреки своим желаниям. 

Мне так надоели упоминания о невыразимцах – каждый раз они лишают меня нужной информации, но я ничего не могу с этим сделать. Пытаться что-то выяснить – дело бессмысленное, поэтому я просто меняю тему. 

\- Ладно, забудем. Какие у тебя планы на вечер? 

Малфой неуверенно смотрит на меня и отводит взгляд. 

\- Мы можем прогуляться к Тауэру, попугать ворон. А потом попробуем в сознании воссоздать его по памяти. Как тебе идея? 

\- Я сегодня возвращаюсь в Мэнор. 

\- Что-то случилось? 

\- Когда-нибудь приходится возвращаться. 

Малфой резко меняется. Он в один момент становится более собранным и спокойным. А потом, ни слова мне не говоря, направляется в спальню и начинает собирать вещи, аккуратно перекладывая их из шкафа в сумку. Я иду за ним, а потом стою в дверном проеме и наблюдаю за его уверенными спокойными движениями. 

Я не знаю что случилось, но в этом явно замешана Гермиона. Один ее визит - и Малфой тут же собирает вещи. Возможно, она ему чем-то угрожала, ведь ей не понравилось, то, что я живу у него. Зачем ему возвращаться в Менор? Я же вижу, его не тянет туда. 

\- Ты можешь оставаться здесь столько, сколько надо. 

Малфой закрывает сумку и уменьшает ее. Ему приходится повторить заклинание дважды - в первый раз она сжимается совсем чуть-чуть. Внешне он остается спокоен, но не получившееся с первого раза заклинание выдает его с головой. 

Я очень хочу остановить его, но не знаю что сказать. Мы никто друг другу. А происходящее в сознании - это же не всерьез, оно так же нереально, как и сны. Пусть о них не удается забыть даже днем. Грань стирается, и я уже не раз задумывался, каково это - целовать Малфоя в реальности. Я гоню от себя эти мысли, вряд ли я когда-нибудь осмелюсь, ведь мне неизвестно, что я значу для него. Видимо ничего, раз он уходит, ничего не объяснив. Я душу в себе желание обнять его на прощание. 

Малфой берет на руки кота и прижимает к себе. 

\- Ты его забираешь с собой? 

\- Да. 

\- Оставь его здесь, он обычный кот, в Мэноре ему буде плохо. 

\- Позаботишься о нем? 

Я киваю и забираю Графа у Малфоя. Он передает его очень осторожно, наши руки соприкасаются, но он тут же отдергивает их. 

\- Заботься о нем хорошо. 

\- Ты же будешь приезжать? 

Малфой неуверенно кивает, такой кивок у него означает "скорее всего, нет". Он уходит, аппарировав прямо из прихожей, в квартире сразу становится тихо. Я сильнее прижимаю к себе кота, он недовольно шипит и выпускает когти. 

\- Ай, больно же, а ну, брысь отсюда! 

На руке выступают капельки крови. Я произношу заклинание, и ранки вмиг затягиваются. 

Где бы найти заклинание от боли в душе? 

***   
Недели медленно ползут одна за другой. Становится все холоднее, люди кутаются в теплую одежду, надевая шарфы и поднимая воротники. Деревья стоят голые, снега еще нет, и нечему защитить их от сильного ветра. А во Франции, говорят, этой зимой необычно тепло. Малфой уехал туда с супругой погостить к родственникам. Гермиона проявляет чудеса изворотливости, избегая встреч со мной. 

Мне очень хочется увидеть Малфоя, но я не ищу встреч с ним. За все это время он ни разу не связался со мной, не побеспокоился о Графе. Просто пропал из моей жизни, как будто его и не было. А ведь на самом деле ничего и не было. Мы просто слишком увлеклись легиллименцией. А я напридумывал себе не пойми чего. Надо смотреть на вещи трезво. Правда такова: у меня и у него есть семьи, обязательства. Малфой просто помог в трудную минуту, когда стало известно об изменах Джинни. 

Приближается Рождество. Вскоре должны вернуться из Хогвартса дети, надо что-то решать. Джинни пишет мне каждый день, совы исправно приносят письма. Я пока их не читаю, а просто складываю в стол. 

Надо поговорить с Джинни, простить ее, вновь вернуться в семью. Наверное, это будет правильным решением. Снова будут вечера в кругу семьи - совсем как раньше, и можно будет перестать смотреть в окно в квартире Малфоя в компании его кота и от скуки читать чужие мысли. Теперь я понимаю, что для него это не было чем-то особенным, крамольным, он просто так развлекался. 

На работе у меня дела идут в гору, и через месяц я стану главой аврората. Но эта давнишняя мечта уже ничего для меня не значит. Я гуляю по вечерним улицам и подмечаю все детали, будто вечером собираюсь воссоздать их в воображении Малфоя. Надеюсь, когда закончится эта зима, мне удастся забыть его. И сердце перестанет замирать каждый раз, когда я слышу его имя. 

Но Рождество есть Рождество, и я отправляюсь выбирать подарки на Диагон Аллею. В одном из магазинчиков с детскими игрушками я встречаю Малфоя и от неожиданности роняю пакет с подарками. Он поднимает его и протягивает мне. 

\- Давно не виделись. 

Вместо ответа он кивает. 

\- Ты пришел выбрать подарок Скорпиусу? 

\- Да, это сложная задача. Астория его совсем избаловала. 

\- С подарками всегда непросто, - соглашаюсь я. 

Я склоняюсь к магической железной дороге с точной копией Хогвартс-Экспресса. 

\- Смотри, мне кажется это подойдет. 

Малфой скептически рассматривает ее, а потом говорит продавщице: 

\- Заверните, пожалуйста. 

Малфой стал как будто собраннее и закрытей, он почти не улыбается. С таким Малфоем говорить даже неудобно. Будто не было долгих разговоров, теплого глинтвейна в руках, нереальных миров на двоих. Эта осень выпала из его жизни. 

\- Может, ты вечером как-нибудь зайдешь? Проведаешь Графа, пообщаемся. 

\- Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, - говорит Малфой и смотрит мне в лицо с презрительной усмешкой. Мне вдруг кажется, что я не знаю этого человека, настолько он непохож на себя. 

Именно эта усмешка взбесила меня окончательно и, чтобы хоть как-то унять злость, я врываюсь в его сознание, готовый взломать защитные щиты. 

Но в сознании нет щитов. Я чувствую, как он использует самую простую технику защиты – не думает о важных воспоминаниях. 

\- Где твои щиты? – с удивлением спрашиваю я, но Малфой аппарирует, прежде чем я успеваю ему помешать. 

***   
После того случая я решаюсь написать Малфою, но так и не получаю от него ответа. В этой истории слишком много белых пятен, а единственный человек, который может хоть что-то прояснить - Гермиона. Мне надоело ждать, я должен понять, что произошло. 

Открыть дверь в ее квартиру не составляет особого труда. Я включаю свет и начинаю рассматривать ее вещи, надо же как-то скоротать время - ждать мне ее еще долго, я уверен, что Гермиона появляется здесь только для того, чтобы поспать и что-нибудь перекусить. 

\- Привет, Гермиона, - уже начало первого, и я уже почти уснул в кресле. 

Увидев меня, она сразу попыталась аппарировать, но мое предусмотрительно наложенное заклинание не дало ей уйти. 

\- Гарри, что это значит? 

\- Мне нужно знать, что произошло с Малфоем. 

\- Это запрещено разглашать, - твердо отвечает она. 

\- Если ты мне сама не скажешь, я прочту это в твоей голове. 

\- Я поклялась молчать. 

\- Магической клятвой? 

\- Нет, обычной, но это не значит, что ты можешь читать мои мысли. 

В любой другой ситуации я бы уважал решение Гермионы, но не сейчас. 

\- Прости, но мне надо знать. 

Секунда - и я в разуме Гермионы. Ее щиты легкие и не могут меня удержать. Теперь я узнаю, как все было на самом деле. Ее воспоминания очень ясные. Я вижу, как Гермионе приходит письмо с просьбой о встрече. В письме - приписка, что это может поспособствовать решению ее финансовых трудностей. Я ничего не знаю о финансовых трудностях Гермионы и копаю дальше. Оказывается, научный проект, разрабатываемый Гермионой, сочли несущественным и, соответственно, не утвердили расходы. А на зелье, над которым она работала, требовались средства. Малфой предложил решить ее финансовые трудности в обмен на варку сложного зелья. 

\- Так что за зелье ты варила Малфою? 

\- Оно блокирует способность человека к легиллименции. 

\- Зачем ему это? 

\- Малфой слишком увлекся и забыл о возможных неприятных последствиях. – Гермиона держится за виски, наверное у нее болит голова из-за моего вторжения в мысли. - Частые головне боли, смена характера, постоянная потребность находиться в чужом сознании...   
\- Он конечно странный, но не надо все списывать на легиллименцию. 

\- Он практически не мог колдовать, смены настроения стали слишком частыми, ему стало сложно контролировать себя. 

Оказывается все так просто. Та встреча в парке не была случайностью. Он просто ждал, когда Гермиона сварит зелье и развлекался, раскручивая меня на бесконтрольное использование легиллименции. Я должен был догадаться раньше. 

\- Малфой и вправду изменился, я с ним говорил сегодня. 

\- А если точнее, то он стал прежним. Не пытайся его вернуть. У тебя семья, ты им нужен, Гарри, не строй иллюзий насчет Малфоя. 

Гермиона схватила меня за руку, пытаясь донести важность своих слов. Но я уже почти не обращаю на нее внимания. 

\- Мне пора, - говорю я и, высвободив руку, аппарирую. 

***   
Осеннего Малфоя больше нет. Раньше нас связывала легиллименция, но не теперь. Но он мне нужен и без способности читать мысли. Правда, похоже, я ему безразличен. Надо воспользоваться советом Гермионы и вернуться домой. Туда, где меня ждут. 

Я начинаю читать письма Джинни, они полны искренности и раскаянья, она обещает, что измен больше не будет, что разлука со мной дала ей понять, как я ей дорог. Но они не вызывают у меня никаких чувств, я ее простил и отпустил из своего сердца. Прошлого не вернуть. Но может, стоить попытаться, хотя бы ради детей? 

На подоконник запрыгивает Граф и ластится, прося его погладить. 

\- Граф, - я беру кота на руки, - что ты думаешь на счет переезда? 

\- Куда ты собрался забрать моего кота? 

\- Малфой? 

Он стоит у дивана и улыбается мне. Странно, я даже не услышал хлопок аппарации. 

\- Ты решил выкрасть моего кота. Значит, я пришел вовремя. 

\- Ты о нем не вспоминал почти месяц. С чего вдруг такой интерес? 

\- Если мне не изменяет память, ты сам предложил зайти, кота проведать. 

\- Ну, заходи. Будешь кофе? 

\- Лучше чай. 

Странно. Я не представляю себе Малфоя, с легкостью отказывающегося от кофе. 

\- Со мной связалась Гермиона, она рассказала мне о вашей встрече. 

\- Почему ты не сказал мне? 

Малфой пожимает плечами. 

\- Было много причин, - уклончиво отвечает он. 

\- А я не знал, что и думать. 

\- Я не могу больше читать мысли. Нам больше не о чем говорить. Да и характер у меня испортился. 

Я отвернулся к окну, делая вид, будто что-то рассматриваю, чтобы скрыть гримасу боли, явно отразившуюся на моем лице. Я так долго хотел встретиться с ним, поговорить, а сейчас хочу, чтобы он ушел поскорее. 

\- Я был сам не свой, - продолжает говорить Малфой. – Я совершал несвойственные мне поступки. Даже с тобой подружился. Ты сильный легиллимент, меня тянуло к тебе. Я думал, что зелье избавит меня и от этой одержимости. Но она не проходит, - Малфой подходит сзади и кладет руки мне на плечи, - я не могу без тебя. Я скучаю, все время думаю о тебе, вспоминаю... 

Я не уверен, что правильно понял Малфоя, но у меня перехватывает дыхание, и я не могу произнести ни слова. Просто стою, боясь сделать что-то не так. Малфой тоже замирает и не двигается, а затем пытается отстраниться. Но я не даю ему этого сделать. 

\- Я тоже скучал, - говорю я и поворачиваюсь к нему. 

Я бы сейчас мог прочитать его мысли, проверить все свои подозрения и опасения, но я доверяю ему. Возможно, это ошибка, но я смотрю ему в лицо и вижу там отражение собственных чувств. У меня нет уверенности, что я поступаю правильно, но единственное, чего мне хочется – это, наконец, почувствовать вкус его губ. 

Я наклоняюсь и осторожно легко касаюсь его губ своими. Малфой тихо фыркает и втягивает меня в глубокий долгий поцелуй, а я прижимаю его к себе. Мне кажется, что если я его отпущу, он снова пропадет, уйдет от меня, исчезнет. Этот поцелуй совсем не похож на прежние, случавшиеся в наших сознаниях. А сейчас все ощущается по-другому: нет этого бешеного, сводящего с ума, накала эмоций, зато я теперь действительно ощущаю Малфоя. Тепло его дыхания, гладкость кожи. Теперь все не кажется сном - это реальность. И этот поцелуй уже нельзя будет замолчать, сославшись на искаженность сознания или игру воображения. 

Малфой разрывает поцелуй и начинает скользить губами по моему подбородку, спускаясь ниже, и расстегивает мою рубашку. Его пальцы холодные, и я невольно втягиваю живот. 

\- У тебя вечно мерзнут руки, дай согрею. 

Я подношу его руки к губам и дую на них. Малфой улыбается и закрывает глаза. 

\- Прости меня, - шепчет он. 

\- Тебе придется еще долго извиняться, - я улыбаюсь и тяну его в спальню. 

Я не могу прекратить касаться его, мне до сих пор не верится, что это все происходит наяву. Забавно: мы уже не единожды были вместе, но в действительности - впервые. 

Простыни холодные и скользкие, Малфой молча вытягивается на них. Я ложусь на него, и кровать протяжно скрипит под весом наших тел. Самое главное сейчас - помнить как дышать, поцелуи Малфоя заставляют забыть даже об этом. Он так сильно в меня вцепился, будто я собираюсь сбежать на другой конец света. Но у меня другие планы. Когда я прижимаюсь губами к его телу, он протяжно стонет и беззастенчиво раздвигает ноги. Драко теперь со мной, и я не собираюсь никуда его отпускать. 

Позже он лежит рядом и, задумчиво водя пальцами по моей все еще влажной от пота спине, легко улыбается. 

\- Все изменилось, - говорит он. 

И мне совершенно не нужно читать его мысли, чтобы чувствовать себя полностью согласным с ним.


End file.
